Match Made in Revenge
by CaptainDaniiKirk
Summary: Dramione. Someone takes revenge on Draco and gives him a love potion, unfortunately even when the potion wears off, he can't help the way he feels.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: characters belong to the amazing JK Rowling, no copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: First chapter in my latest Dramione fan fic, I'm really excited about this. It came to me in a dream haha :) please review :)**

Draco walked through the corridor with his head held high. He knew all the woman wanted him, and he wished that he actually felt something for one of them. He hated that he couldn't feel any love for them. Maybe that was why he had agreed to be a death eater.

He absentmindedly kicked a small rock on the ground. He watched it as it flung up and hit someone.

"Sorry." He muttered before realising what he had said and scurrying off.

Hermione looked round to see Draco Malfoy walking off hurriedly. Had he just apologised to her? No. She must of been imagining it. She composed herself and headed to her next class.

She couldn't focus in potions. All she could think about was Draco being so out of character. She looked over at him and their eyes locked briefly before Draco looked back down and carried on writing.

Draco stared absentmindedly and found himself looking into Hermione's eyes. As he realised he looked down and tried to get back to his writing but couldn't focus. Hermione had pretty eyes. Damn it Draco, she's a mudblood. There's nothing pretty about her, she is vermin, he thought to himself angrily.

When the lesson was over, Draco headed to the Great Hall. He didn't want to be there with every one, because it was too crowded and no one understood what he was going through, but he needed to eat. The noise hit him as he walked through the giant double doors. It was a mixture of rowdy students and a buzz of excitement in the air. He didn't like it at all. Why couldn't they do dorm delivery service?

Hermione walked in and took her place between Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor dinner table. Ron was eating a turkey leg so fast that anyone would think he hadn't eaten in a week. He had already eaten almost a whole plateful of food. She smiled to herself and try to catch up with the conversation, but it was difficult trying to understand two men talking whilst they had their mouthfuls. She slapped them both on the arm and told them to not be so rude and stop chewing and talking at the same time.

When they had finished eating, they headed back to the Gryffindor common room to work on their Transfiguration homework.

Draco got up and walked back to his dorm slowly, he didn't want to be in the common room for the same reason he didn't want to be in the Great Hall, only the common room he could avoid. As he walked through the door of his room he noticed a chocolate frog on his bed. It was probably from Pansy, she was always trying to get with him to no avail. He tore the frog from its packet and bit it's legs off before it could run away. He started reading a textbook that Snape had recommended to him, and quickly felt his eyelids getting heavy, and his head was fuzzy.

When he awoke, the sun was rising. His head was clear again, and he knew what he wanted, or rather who he wanted.

_Hermione Granger._

Hermione woke up and got ready for the day ahead. She double checked her back that she had packed the night before, showered, rechecked her bag, got dressed and did a little light reading all before heading down to the Great Hall. She usually got there first as everyone else opted for the later breakfast time. This time there was a blonde haired boy waiting at her table. She walked up to him with caution, and asked him what he was doing at the Gryffindor table. His grey eyes met hers and he jumped up at once.

"Hermione my love, you have arrived. Let me get you some orange juice." Draco said.

"Is this some sort of wind up? Because I'm not falling for it, I'm not an idiot." She replied angrily.

"No my dear, I want to please you and serve you. That is my only wish in life." He told her.

"Come out Blaise, I know you are probably filming this or something. I'm not taking the bait Malfoy."

"But this isn't a joke, I mean it."

"You're taking this way too far." She half shouted.

With that she grabbed a banana off of the table and walked out of the hall. So that was why he apologised yesterday, it was because he was planning to set her up. How dare he.

Draco stared into the empty space where Hermione had just been standing. He didn't understand why she didn't get it. He loved her. He ran out after her and tried to catch her up, but couldn't see her anywhere.

What Draco didn't notice, as he walked off to his first lesson was someone coming out of the Great Hall laughing hysterically.

"Now I bet you wish that you hadn't made Pansy want you instead of me. Revenge is sweet." Blaise muttered under his breathe.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think. Review review review! :) thanks in advance. **


	2. Chapter 2

There's enough to keep Draco going for the rest of the day at least, Blaise thought to himself.

He wasn't doing this just for a joke. He was sick of Draco being perfect in everyone's eyes. It wasn't fair. Just because he had signed up to be a death eater. He only did that because his dad forced him to. Blaise's dorm was right next to Draco's, and he could swear he hears him crying sometimes. But anyway, Blaise wanted to do something that would embarrass him and what better way than to make him love a mudblood? Maybe they'd even stop him from being a death eater, then he could stop being all high and mighty.

Draco walked slowly to his next lesson, which he knew Hermione would be in. What could he do to make her love him back? The lesson they had was Herbology. He hated it, but the thought that Hermione was also there made him smile like a child in Zonkos. He knew what he was going to do. He strolled into Herbology and walked straight up to the vines.

Hermione looked up to see Draco fiddling with the vines at the front of the class. It looked like he was trying to put some sort of spell on them. She had to refrain from going over to see what he was doing. Slowly the vines started to spell out a word. Draco. She rolled her eyes, and went back to sorting her textbook out and waiting for the teacher. The class around her began to laugh and stare at her. She looked up to see Draco hadn't just written his name. He had written Draco loves Hermione in the vines. She was fuming. He was taking this joke too far. Why would he embarrass himself as well though? Maybe everyone was in on it or something? She didn't know and was starting to get really angry with him.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing Malfoy."

Hermione was surprised to see Ron and Harry walk in. Ron was the one shouting.

"Leave it Weasley, I was just showing Hermione my love to her." Malfoy smiled.

"You git, surely verbally assaulting her all the time is bad enough. Now you're doing this?" Ron shouted.

"I was showing her how much I love her." Malfoy started to look upset.

With that Ron punched him in the face. Unfortunately for him, Professor Sprout walked in just as his hand met Draco's face.

"Weasley!" She shouted. "50 points from Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindors in the room all groaned.

"Parkinson, take Malfoy to the hospital wing please. It looks like his nose will need fixing."

Harry and Ron took their seats next to Hermione and they started trying to figure out what Draco's game was whilst Professor Sprout set the vines back to how they were. The lesson dragged by as they learnt about how to use vines as a life saving tool.

Pansy sat in the chair next to the hospital bed as Madame Pomfrey reset Draco's nose. She kept trying to hold Draco's hand, but each time he rejected it. She couldn't figure out why he always rejected her. She could have any guy she wanted, and she wanted Draco. He had money and power, and those were the things she craved. She just wished he knew she was the right choice. His parents would approve because she's pureblood just like him. Why couldn't he see they were perfect for each other? And what was this thing with Hermione? She figured it must be some sort of prank, but why wasn't she in on it. She always joined in with bullying the muggle-born. Not always because she agreed, but because she wanted to fit in with the Slytherins. They'd all be rather quiet so far this year, and this is what confused her most about this latest prank. Draco had specifically told them to stop. At the time, he said it was because he needed to keep a low profile this year, due to the fact Voldemort had given him a mission. But then he does this? She didn't know what to think.

Draco announced that his nose wasn't hurting anymore and that he wanted to head back to class, but Madame Pomfrey said he needed to stay until at least next period so that she could double check, but told Pansy to go. She protested but with no results, so left straight away.

Instead of heading back to class, she headed to Blaise's dorm. She knew that he never went to Herbology because he hated it. She knocked on the portrait, and waited for Blaise to let her in. Once inside she quickly got to the point.

"What is Draco up to?" She asked.

"I don't know, was he not in Herbology?" He smirked.

"You know exactly what I mean. What prank is he playing?"

Blaise knew that she thought Draco was behind it. She hadn't figured out that in fact Blaise was behind it all. He played this to his advantage.

"He's trying to make Hermione fall in love with him. Just to break her down. Then he has only Harry and Ron to deal with. It'll help him with his mission for Voldemort. But don't tell him you know. It can be our little secret." He lied.

"Oh right, good plan. He's so smart." Pansy swooned.

"Actually it was my idea." He quickly cut in, angrily.

"Oh I see, well done you." Pansy winked, and ran her fingers across his chest. "Well anyway, I better go. Need to get back to Herbology. I actually need an education to fall back on."

She kissed Blaise on the cheek and left.

Blaise didn't know how long he was going to be able to keep this lie up, because the potion would soon be wearing off, but he knew he wanted Pansy.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed that, please let me know what you think :) I enjoy writing from different characters point of view, what do you guys think about that? Please review :) ill try to update as quickly as I can :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy :)**

Madame Pomfrey checked Draco's nose to make sure it was fixed, being so close she looked up to his eyes. She noticed a faint pink glow over the grey in his eyes. She knew immediately what was going on, and it explained why he kept going on about Hermione. Madame Pomfrey didn't make a habit of keeping up with students gossip, but she knew that Draco was not in love with Hermione, in fact the complete opposite. He had obviously been given some sort of love potion. Luckily, she had some antidote left in the cupboard.  
She administered the antidote, and decided it was best not to mention to Draco that he had been under the influence of the love potion. She didn't exactly want to annoy a Malfoy, plus she knew he wouldn't remember anything that happened for a little while and he'd be safely away from the hospital wing by that point.

Draco grumpily left the hospital wing, dazed and confused. He didn't understand why he was there, but he left as soon as Madame Pomfrey said he could. He looked at the time and realised he had missed Herbology so headed to his next lesson, Potions.  
He sat down at his usual desk as the rest of the class piled in. Everyone was staring at him and he couldn't figure out why. Pansy came and sat next to him. He wished she would leave him alone. She only wants him for his money and power, and that's not what he wants.  
Draco also couldn't figure out why the golden trio were staring at him. He glared right back at them.

"Ron, don't bother. Snape will literally kill you if you start anything in his lesson. He's not worth it mate." Ron heard Harry say.  
Ron was still angry. What was Malfoy up to? And why had he walked in as if nothing had happened? He was a git. Hermione was his, and he didn't want Malfoy messing that up. Even if they weren't together, he assumed they would be. Everyone assumed they would be. He wished he could kill Malfoy. He was such a pompous git. Harry thinks he has signed up to be a death eater, but Ron wasn't so sure. He thinks that Malfoy just said it to show off, and Hermione agreed. Harry was adamant though. Either way, if he lays as much as a finger on Hermione, he will forget magic and tear him apart with his bare hands.

Blaise walked in and sat on the same table as Draco. Draco had gone back to scowling at everyone. He figured that the love potion had worn of early. He didn't think Draco remembered anything but needed to be sure.  
"Obliviate." He muttered.  
He erased all the memories of everything that had happened whilst under the influence of the love potion.

Draco's head felt fuzzy for a moment and there was a flash of bushy brown hair, then everything became clear again. He tried to concentrate on his work, but there was a feeling nagging him that he had forgotten something important. The lesson dragged on, and apart from the odd evil glare from the golden trio, it was pretty much uneventful. Until the end of the lesson when a black haired boy from Gryffindor walked past him and asked him when he was setting the date with Granger.  
What the fuck was this guy on about. He wouldn't touch that mudblood with a ten foot quidditch hoop. He asked Blaise and all he said was that maybe he had seen the glares Hermione had been giving him, so he was joking.  
That kind of made sense. Something wasn't right though. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and before he knew it, Draco was laying in bed trying to get to sleep. He tossed and turned for hours before eventually falling into a deep dream riddled sleep.

_'Hermione walked across Malfoy Manor in a long slytherin green dress.  
"Come on darling, we'll be late if you don't hurry up." She told him as she put an earring in.  
"Alright, for Merlins sake, keep your hair on." He responded.  
He leant over to her and kissed her softly on the cheek.  
"You look beautiful, my love."  
He lifted her hand and kissed each fingertip.'_

The dream changed and Draco groaned in his sleep.

_'Draco looked down the aisle as he heard the traditional music playing from the orchestra to his left. His beautiful bride was gliding along to the music, with a veil over her face. As she got closer, he had to hold back the stinging tears in his eyes. She looked up and smiled at him.  
"I love you Draco." She muttered as she got to the front and took his hand.  
"I love you to Hermione."'_

The dream changed again.

_'Draco ran his fingers across his wife's swollen belly. She was 5 months pregnant and exhausted. Hermione laid on the bed as Draco cuddled up to her kissing her belly. He knew they were having a boy, and he already loved him more than he could imagine. Just as he kissed her near her belly button the baby kicked for the very first time. Draco and Hermione turned to each other, a look of glee on their faces.'_

The dream changed for a final time.

_'TJ ran across the garden, closely followed by his little sister Sadie. Draco and Hermione sat together holding hands in a rocking chair on the porch. He leant over and kissed her on the lips. He loved his little family, he had his wife, and two children. He wouldn't change them for the world. The most important thing he saw was that fact he didn't have a dark mark.'_

Draco smiled in his sleep, then slowly awoke. The light was pouring through the blinds. He winced then got dressed, and prepared himself for the day ahead.

**A/N: please let me know what you think, it really helps me write :) thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I should be able to get these chapters done quicker now, I have finished uni for Christmas now so got a bit of free time :) thanks for all your kind reviews and the follows and favourites :) **

Draco walked into the Great Hall, and sat down in his usual spot. He noticed Granger walking in and sitting down next to scar head and weasel. He also noticed that she had tamed her wild brown hair, and had made it into smooth curls. It shaped her face perfectly. Stop. Malfoy thought to himself. Why was he thinking about Granger like that. She was a mudblood. Nothing about her was perfect. Except maybe the shape of her lips, and the way she played with her curls absentmindedly. No! Get a hold of yourself Malfoy, he thought.

The day went by quickly and Hermione was looking forward to her patrol later that night. She liked the quiet, and it took her mind off of schoolwork and Voldemort and everything going on in her head. She just thought about the people she would find wandering around after curfew, and often played a game of guessing who she would find. It was a silly little game but it made the night pass by a little quicker. She expected the usual culprits, such as Lavender Brown and her usual string of men, and she usually caught Dean Thomas and his latest girlfriend. But one person she didn't expect to see was Draco Malfoy as he came stumbling down the corridor. He reeked of fire whiskey, and could barely stand up straight.

"Granger." He slurred.

"Malfoy please go back to your dorm, you are drunk. Unless you want a detention."

"Oh Granger, going to punish me are you? Maybe I will stay down here actually." He smirked.

Hermione stared at Malfoy intently. What was he up to?

"Malfoy, can you just leave please."

"Maybe I don't want to." He retorted like a sulky teenager.

"We'll I'm in charge and I just told you to." If he could act like a stroppy teenager so could she.

Without warning, he lunged forward and forced his lips onto hers, she was so shocked that she did what came naturally and kissed him back momentarily. Until she realised what she was doing and pushed him away.

"What is with you the last few days Malfoy! Stop with this prank or whatever it is you are doing!" She shouted.

Her lips were tingling and her heart was racing. Draco ran off back in the direction of the Slytherin dormitories.

He didn't know where he was heading, but his head was pounding and fuzzy. He went to the first place that he knew he wouldn't be rejected. Draco knocked on the door and it was answered quickly, he barged in and pushed Pansy onto the bed. He drunkenly fumbled with his clothes and got undressed. Pansy looked confused, but then realised what he wanted and went with it. He positioned himself over Pansy and started thrusting into her forcefully. The amount of alcohol in his system was not helping his performance at all. He looked down at Pansy and looked straight back up again. A brown flash of frizzy hair flashed in front of his face, then a face. Hermione's face. He jumped back, put his hands to his head and gripped his hair, almost pulling chunks out. He was going insane with all the images in his head. Pansy tried to pull him back to her, but this only enraged him more. He pushed her back to the bed and started putting his clothes back on frantically.

"Draco what are you doing!?"

"Fuck off Pansy." He shouted at her.

"Fine, get out!" She grabbed the rest of his clothes and thrusted them into his arms, before pushing him out of the portrait and slamming it shut behind him.

Draco ran to his dorm and paced back and forwards trying to get his thoughts in order. He couldn't understand all these emotions. Even when he had tried to get them out of his by sleeping with Pansy, it made it worse. Why did he feel as if he had just betrayed Hermione. None of this made sense. He decided he would just try and ignore these feelings and get on with school as normal. He hated himself for even feeling the slightest bit attracted to Granger. It made him feel vulnerable and disgusting, and that was something he wasn't used to at all. It wasn't a very welcome feeling either.

Hermione was just finishing her patrol and heading back to her room. Thoughts ran through her mind as she walked through the corridors. Why is Malfoy being like this? Surely when he realised she wasn't taking the bait he would just give up trying to prank her? And why did she kind of like it when he had kissed her? She hated his guts and everything he stood for. Yet the kiss was.. Nice. He smelled like apples, and her lips tingled when his met hers, and her heart raced faster than a greyhound at a track. She'd kissed Ron after a Quidditch match once, and it was nothing like that. It was wet and horrible and he bit her lip, and not in a good way. She didn't know what to do, but thought it best to try and distance herself from the whole situation.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed, the next chapter shouldn't take too long to update :) please review etc :) thank you in advance :) - Danii **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You will probably recognise some of this, kind of. I traded to stick to the story a little bit, but I have my reasons for the change I have made. you'll know what I mean when you finish the chapter :) enjoy! Please review, it keeps me motivated.**

A few days later Hermione decided to head to the library to take her mind off things. Draco had remained distant from her, and she was glad of that. Maybe he'd given up? Although she can't say she didn't enjoy the attention, it was nice to think someone wanted her. She craved the attention, even if she knew Draco didn't mean it. The only attention she got was for being Harry's sidekick, and Ron didn't help in anyway. He seemed to only want her when it suited him, and even when he did want her, it was only because he felt like he needed to. Everyone always assumed they would be together, and she hated that. It should be her choice who she's with, not just expectations from everyone else. She went to the new arrivals section of the library and picked up a book about Transfiguration and its everyday uses. There was no one else in the library so she sat in her usual spot at the back of the library on the fluffy beanbags. She began reading the book when she noticed a familiar face walk into the library, he walked over to restricted section, picked up a book and sat in the corner. She hid behind her book and tried to avoid being seen by him.

Draco looked over to see Hermione lifting a book further up her face. Her bushy hair still visible over the top. He didn't know what possessed him, but he stood up and walked over to her.

"Trying to hide from me Granger?" He muttered.

"Why would I be hiding from you?" She replied.

"I don't know, but you've been awfully quiet recently. Usually you're always answering questions in class, and doing anything to beat me at everything. Yet these days you're not bothered. Either you're hiding from me, or there's something wrong. Which is it?" He slumped down into a beanbag next to her.

"Why are you even talking to me?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"Nothing else to do, I don't know. It's not a crime, I won't get sent to Azkaban for it." He joked.

"No but whatever you just got from the restricted section probably will." She murmured.

He tried to hide the book but she had already seen the title.

"Vanishing cabinets? Why would you need to know that?"

"Keep your big nose out Granger." He growled and stormed off.

Hermione sat in awe for a moment. What had just happened? She had had a decent conversation with Draco Malfoy. Right up until he stormed off of course. He was so confusing. First he was talking to her normally as if they were friends, then he insulted her and ran off. And why was he looking into vanishing cabinets? As far as she knew, they were associated with dark magic, and they weren't learning about them in any lessons. He had taken the book with him, so she decided to have a look for anything else about them. She found one book and found that it had a page on their uses in the first wizarding war. Apparently they were common in families, they would have one so that they could disappear for a while if anything was to happen. She put the book back and decided to go to the Great Hall for dinner.

Harry looked over to see Draco walk into the hall and take his place at the Slytherin table. Harry believed he was up to something for Voldemort, he just didn't know what yet. He was determined to find out though. Maybe that was something to do with why Draco was trying to trick Hermione. He hadn't found anything out when he had hidden in the compartment in the Hogwarts Express, and that had ended badly. He needed a new plan and fast. He knew he couldn't ask Hermione because she hates when he meddles in stuff like this. Hermione walked into the hall and sat next to him. Harry leant over to Ron and whispered in his ear that he needed his help later. Ron nodded and they carried on eating, and chatting away about the homework they had to do for their lessons.

When Ron and Harry were alone later on Harry decided to bring up the fact that he needed help with the Draco situation.

"I need to find out what's going on with Draco. I know he's up to something, I just don't know what." Harry told him.

"I know mate, he's dodgy. Especially with all this stuff with Hermione. He's a bloody git." Ron answered.

"I was thinking Polyjuice Potion and sneak into the Slytherin common room or wherever Draco is, and listening in. I know Hermione could do this easy as anything, but I don't want to involve her this time, so we'll have to work on this together."

"Okay, one of us will have to use the cloak to get the ingredients because we won't both fit anymore." He said pointing his head of the direction of Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Okay, it's going to take about a month to brew according to this book." He said whilst motioning to the book he had in his hand.

They went over the plan a few times so they had it clear in their minds. The plan was to, in a month, steal a strand of hair from Crabbe and Goyle, as they were his most trusted followers. Then find Draco and try and trick him into telling them everything. All before they start turning into themselves again.

Draco was in the room of requirement. He was looking for something his father had described to him. He had the book he had taken from the library and was looking at the diagram to see if he could see if he could find anything like it. He saw a white sheet draped over a tall shape and walked over to it. As he pulled the white sheet off, he realised he had found what he was looking for. He sighed in relief. He was doing something right. He didn't want to fail, he'd sooner die. Draco placed the sheet back over the vanishing cupboard and headed to the owlery.

'_I've succeeded in my first task. I will be awaiting further instruction.' _

He attached the note to an owl and sent it to Malfoy Manor.

**A/N: please review! It keeps me motivated! Next chapter shouldn't be too long! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: enjoy! Sorry if you thin. It's out of character or anything, but I promise it will all become clear in time :) and at the end of the chapter is your chance to shape the next few chapters!**

After all their lessons the following day, Hermione found herself wandering to the library again. She picked up another book from the new arrivals section and sat back in her usual spot. It wasn't long before she felt a familiar presence in the beanbag next to her.  
He didn't say anything, but sat there reading the Daily Prophet.  
This happened a few times over the next week or so, and still Draco said nothing, he just sat there.  
Until one day he decided to talk to her.  
"You're a creature of habit Granger." Draco muttered.  
"Are you stalking me Malfoy? Getting a bit weird now. First all that stuff before, and now you're always here when I am."  
"Don't flatter yourself Granger. I merely think I could have a decent conversation with you, we are the best in our classes. Everyone else here seems to have one brain cell between them all."  
Hermione giggled unexpectedly.  
"Okay, I suppose. But I'm watching you Malfoy. I don't know what you're up to but for now I'll play along. Merely curiosity of course."  
Hermione could of sworn she saw Draco's mouth twitch into a smile momentarily.  
"So why me? I thought you hated anyone who isn't pure of blood." Hermione asked.  
"Look, I don't want to fight. I realise now that you are the same as me. I mean you're almost as smart as me."  
Hermione snorted a laugh.  
"But if you tell anyone I ever said any of that I will deny it." Draco continued.  
"Same applies to you if anyone ever asks, deny deny deny."  
They shook hands and started talking about the work they had been set in Potions.  
Hermione didn't know how to feel. It was an actual intellectual conversation, she never had those with Harry and Ron. Their conversations usually ended up with them trying to get her to do their homework for them. But then this talk was with Draco Malfoy. She would of never in a million years thought she would be sitting in her favourite place talking to someone who she hated, and who hated her back.  
As the evening went by they talked about other homework they had, and what books they both liked. They happened to like a lot of the same books, apart from the fact that all of the muggle books she had read, Draco had only read the wizard adaptation of them. Then again what did she expect from a muggle hating family?  
They got lost in the time, and before they knew it Madame Pince was walking up to them and asking them to leave so she could shut the library.  
"See you same time tomorrow?" Draco asked.  
"I never thought I'd say this to you Draco Malfoy, but I actually had fun so yes I will see you tomorrow." Hermione told him.  
"Remember don't say anything to anyone though, this can be our little secret."

Draco walked off into the direction of the dungeon feeling confused, yet weirdly happy. He wasn't lying when he told her he was talking to her because intellectually they are roughly on the same level, but there was something else. He felt drawn to her and he didn't know why. He honestly wasn't phased by the mudblood thing either, he just wouldn't be shouting about it from the rooftops. If his father found out, he would literally kill him. It was nice to talk to someone about topics that actually used his brain rather than the usual mindless topics with most of the other Slytherins. That was when he even spoke to them, usually he tried to keep himself to himself. He smiled a little to himself as he recalled having actual fun. It had been a while.

Hermione laid down on her bed and thought about the events of tonight. He probably had some ulterior motive, but she didn't want to think about that right now. She was glad for the company. Ron and Harry seemed distant, and when they did actually speak to her it was always about homework and wether she would do it for them. She had actually had a nice time with Draco, and looked forward to their next rendezvous. This was definitely a new experience, and she liked it.

The next night, Hermione was getting ready after her lessons to go t the library. She decided to try and make an effort with her appearance, so she tamed her wild curls, and put a small amount of eyeliner and lipgloss on. She didn't know why she was bothering, but she decided she wanted to look nice. With one last sprits of her favourite perfume, she headed out to library. Draco was already sitting in the spot where he had found her before, and had two books about potions in medicine. They had to write a 1000 word essay about this topic for Slughorn. She slowly walked over to him and sat down.  
"Made an effort for me Granger?" Draco smirked.  
"You wish Malfoy."  
She felt like poking her tongue out at him, but decided not to push things too far. Hermione sat next to Draco and picked up the book he wasn't holding. After a few minutes of rifling through it, she decided to strike up a conversation.  
"This books got a few good things to reference in it, what about that one?"  
"Yeah it's got a few things about St Mungos in here, it's all more recent things." Draco replied.  
"Ooh that's good, that means we can use current and more historic parts to." She said excitedly.

Draco looked at Hermione's face light up as she got out her parchment and quill and began taking notes. She looked quite gorgeous especially when she smiled. How had Harry and Ron not gotten with her? Not that he wanted them to. She clearly had higher standards than that. Maybe he was in her standards. No. He shouldn't be thinking like this. He was only talking to her like this for the conversation and the fact it took his mind of everything else like Voldemort and his parents. But hey what's the harm in looking?

**A/N: right as promised here is your chance to help shape this. Would you like another chapter or two of the library meetings, or straight into the next part of the story line? Please answer in the review box or PM me :) also please review! Would love some nice reviews to keep me motivated! - Danii :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well the majority vote was more library meet ups, so here goes :) enjoy and please review! **

A couple of days later, Draco found himself again looking at Hermione in a new light. So much had changed since the start of the year, they had stopped calling each other by their last names and actually talked. He even found himself thinking she was rather beautiful, but that was something he wasn't quite ready to admit yet. Right now Hermione was jabbering on about a new book that she really wanted and that wasn't available here yet. She was so animated when she spoke about it, Draco actually thought she was going to explode if she didn't get that book soon. Eventually she stopped talking about the book and went back to revising, but Draco could tell she was still thinking about it.

The next day was a day that Hermione and Draco didn't meet in the library, so that they didn't raise suspicion. She would see Harry and Ron, two nights of the week usually Tuesday and Thursday, then at the weekends as well. The rest of the nights she spent with Draco in the library, but as far as Harry and Ron knew she was just revising, and they never wanted to do that with her.

The day dragged, and all she could think about was when she would see Draco again. The conversation was so much better than the usual grunts from Ron, and speculation from Harry about Draco being a death eater. Harry was still on this topic unfortunately and it made things quite awkward. She didn't want to say anything about the strange books he kept reading, for two reasons. Firstly, it would only fuel Harry more, and secondly, how would she explain why she knew he had been getting these books out?

Hermione was sitting around the table in the Great Hall next to Harry and Ron as usual. She saw Harry look over to the Slytherin table to see Draco staring in his general direction.

"Ugh, why is Malfoy staring at me again? It's like he's got a plan and he's just taunting me." Harry said.

Hermione looked up and her and Draco's eyes met for a moment. He winked at her and she quickly looked away as she began to blush brighter than the Weasley families hair. Luckily Ron and Harry hadn't noticed any of this brief encounter as they were too busy trying to decide what Draco was up to.

"What could he be up to, and be getting away with inside the walls of Hogwarts?" Harry said.

"Good job the potion will be ready soon" Ron whispered, low enough for only Harry to hear.

"He's probably not up to anything Harry. You know what Draco's like, he likes to wind you up." Hermione said.

"Draco? Since when has Malfoy been Draco?" Harry almost shouted.

Hermione cursed to herself for slipping up like that. She quickly tried to compose herself.

"We'll that's his name isn't it?" She replied coolly.

"I guess, but not to us. He's just Ferrett Malfoy to us."

"Okay whatever."

Harry didn't understand why she was being like this. Maybe it was her time of the month or something. He'd never understand the mind of a woman. He decided to drop the subject incase she jinxed him or something.

Harry and Ron were just counting the days until the potion was ready. Then they could spy on Draco and find out what was going on.

Draco walked to his dorm, and saw that the book he had ordered had arrived and was waiting on his bed. He tore open the packaging and flicked through the pages. He couldn't wait to show this to Hermione. He contemplated going and finding her now, but he didn't want to make her mad, plus if anyone saw him sneaking out to go and see Hermione, his power would go out the window because no one would respect him anymore. Least of all his father and Voldemort. He would just have to wait until the next evening. He planned in the morning to go into Hogsmeade as he had a free period first thing, he wanted to get supplies amongst other things. He was definitely looking forward to tomorrow. In fact he felt almost excited for it.

Hermione sat in the common room with Harry and Ron. She had passed her patrolling duties on to the lower years because she had only been filling in for the first half of the year, so she didn't have to worry about that anymore. Harry and Ron were chatting animatedly about a Quidditch match they had missed and caught up on straight after lessons. She gave the odd nod, to make it look like she was listening, but her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking about how much Draco had changed, but yet he was holding something back and she couldn't tell what. He kept getting all sorts of strange books out and never explaining what they were for. A few times she had questioned it and he had ran off. She didn't want to scare him off too much though as she was enjoying his company but she really wanted to know what he was up to. Even of it was bad, maybe she could help him get off the wrong track. Eventually Harry and Ron decided to go to bed, and they all went their separate ways. Almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, Hermione drifted off to sleep. Unfortunately her sleep was dream infested. Images of her and Draco together, danced through her head for what seemed like forever, until eventually she woke up to see the light pouring in. The dream had been interrupted by her muggle alarm clock buzzing in her ear. She got ready for her lessons excitedly, as she knew it wasn't long before her secret meeting with Draco. These days it was the only thing keeping her going through the day. She knew everything they were being taught because she had already taught herself. She headed to her lesson as she tried to think what she could do to make the day pass quicker.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed! Next chapter shouldn't be too long, it's already half written. What did you guys think? **


	8. Chapter 8

Draco walked back from Hogsmeade and placed all the items he had brought onto the bed. He got his school robes on and headed to his first lesson of the day. The fact that he knew Hermione would be in the lesson made him a little sad, because he knew, he couldn't interact with her. Unless they wanted to get caught, and that just wasn't an option. He walked into Potions and saw her already at her table with her parchment and quill ready. Her mind was clearly elsewhere, he hoped on him, as it was a practical lesson today. Snape walked in and asked everyone to get out their cauldrons and the ingredient he had asked them to prepare before the lesson. He looked over to Hermione and saw she was starting to panic. She raised her hand slowly.

"Yes, Granger."

"Sir I've forgotten the ingredients."

"Perfect Grangers done wrong. My my, this is bad. 10 points from Gryffindor."

There was a groan from all the Gryffindors. Draco didn't know what possessed him but he raised his hand and told Snape he was missing a couple of ingredients.

"I expect better from a Slytherin. 10 points from Slytherin as well."

The Slytherins made disapproving noises as Draco got up and walked to store cupboard. Hermione was already there picking up the ingredients that were on the list she had taken from the table. He quickly glanced around the room then on an impulse ran his fingers along her back.

His fingers sent shivers all down her spine.

"What are you doing?" She whispered through gritted teeth.

"Nothing, just tripped. Sorry." He whispered back with a cheeky grin on his face.

Hermione stood there shocked for a moment as Draco headed back to his table empty handed.

She was only brought back to the real world when she heard Snape shouting at her to hurry up and take another 5 points from her house.

"Sorry Professor." She said as she stumbled back to her desk still blushing a little.

Draco hadn't picked up anything from the store cupboard, so did this mean he had intentionally went over there to touch her? He was so confusing.

Little did Draco know, that Blaise had seen the whole thing. He was glad he'd decided to actually attend this lesson. Mainly because Pansy hadn't let him not go. Had the effects not worn off yet? They must of, as it had been a month since he had given him the love potion. He had some research to do. He rifled through his potions book and looked for the pages about love potions. He skimmed the page and saw a section on side effects. One specific part caught his attention.

'If the person you administer the potion to already has the slightest of feelings towards the person you are causing them to fall for, the potion will linger long after it has worn off.'

Oh dear. What had he done? He meant to piss off Draco, but not this far. But then it must been he liked her before he had been given the potion. He kept that one quiet. The great pureblood Malfoy in love with Mudblood Granger. Ha. This could mix things up in Hogwarts, and his father would have a field day, he definitely won't be Voldemort's golden boy anymore.

The day passed by slowly, and Draco couldn't wait to see Hermione. He turned up to the library early and sat in the beanbags waiting for her. His heart was racing. He didn't know why, but he was slowly starting to realise he did in fact have strong feelings for Hermione. How was he going to still act normal around her. Did he even want to act on them? It went against everything him and his family believed in, and it would jeopardise everything in his mission for Voldemort.

Hermione walked into the library and saw Draco sitting on the beanbags, and her stomach felt like it knotted as she walked up to him. She was going to stay calm and ask him exactly was he was playing at. Before she got a chance to confront him, he had stood up and was handing her a parcel wrapped in brown paper.

"What's this?" She asked him curiously.

"Open it and find out." Draco smiled.

She carefully tore the paper open, and when she realised what it was, she squealed like a child at Christmas.

"Oh Draco, you remembered!"

"How could I not, this book is all you went on about the other day." He joked.

Hermione took her chances and threw her arms around him. She was past caring about being pre-cautious around him.

She sat down in the beanbag and started flicking through the book as Draco sat down next to her. She started telling him about the book. Midway through saying thank you for what seemed like the millionth time, she was cut off by Draco's lips meeting hers. It was just a short slow kiss, but Merlin, she felt it. She got the same feeling as when he had touched her back, only amplified.

He pulled away and went silent for a while, with a look of concern on his face.

"Draco? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just don't know what this is."

"What what is?"

"This, us. What are we? We used to hate each other. We should hate each other, or at least you should hate me after everything I've done to you."

"Draco you have more than made up for it. We are friends now, and with kisses like that, I wouldn't mind being more than friends."

"Can we though? There is so much against us! My families beliefs, and there's no way Potter and Weasel will be okay with this."

"I don't care about any of that, we can just keep it how it is now until the time is right. Just stick to meeting up in secret."

"I shouldn't have to hide you Hermione!" He was starting to raise his voice now.

"Draco, keep your voice down, please."

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do." Draco admitted.

"Hermione leant on his shoulder.

"I don't know either."

"Can we just try? We don't need to make any sort of public announcement, but we can try being together and see where it goes, and if it crashes and burns then at least we know. I just can't live with not knowing. Can we just see how it plays out, because honestly I'm going crazy here Herm-"

This time it was Hermione's turn to silence Draco with a kiss.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Draco was still buzzing from Hermione's kiss. It was like electric racing through his veins. It was different to everyone he had been with. He actually felt something. It was an entirely new experience for him, and so far he liked it. He smiled to himself, and it was actually a real smile. It had been a while, and only Hermione has been able to make him smile. He walked back to his dorm when they and decided to go their separate ways for the night.  
They had planned to keep the meetings as they were, and just see where things went, sometimes extra if they wanted to do something together. For example that night, they decided they would take a walk by the Great Lake. They were going to wait for nightfall and sneak out together.

Harry and Ron were sitting in a cupboard not far from the dungeons watching the potion change colour. It was finally ready. They had added Pansy and Blaise's hair to two separate vials, they had also made sure that Pansy and Blaise wouldn't turn up whilst they were pretending to be then, by knocking them unconscious, and hiding them. They would use the 'Obliviate' memory erase spell on them when they got back.  
"So you're going to be Pansy right?" Harry asked Ron.  
"What? No! This was your idea. You can be the girl!" Ron protested.  
"Rock, paper, scissors?" Harry suggested.  
"Is that the muggle game you play with your hands that you showed me?"  
"Yeah, if you win, I'll be Pansy, and vice versa."  
"Okay, go."  
Ron made a rock with his hand. Unfortunately for him, Harry played paper.  
Harry laughed and took the vial with Blaise's hair in. Whilst Ron scowled and took Pansy's. They started to transform immediately, and before long they weren't themselves anymore. They switched their ties with the ones they had previously taken from the two Slytherins and placed their cloaks over themselves to. They snuck out of the cupboard they were hiding in, and headed for the Slytherin common room. It wasn't long before someone came up to the portrait and said the password 'Anguis'. After the student had entered they followed behind and repeated the password. The portrait swing open and they walked in. It must of been their lucky day because just as they entered Draco was walking down the stairs into the common room.  
"Hey Draco, can we talk?" Harry asked  
"Um, yeah I guess so." Draco replied cautiously, he hadn't spoken to Blaise in a while, even Pansy had backed off a bit.  
"Me and Pansy were talking and we decided we wanted to help you in your death eater stuff if you want us to."  
"No, I'm good. I'm on top of it all. Anyway I need to go. See you later." Draco said hurriedly whilst trying to get to the portrait.  
"Okay bye." Harry said.  
They had all the proof they needed. He had pretty much admitted he was a death eater. Yet he still had a sudden need to follow him, just to see what exactly he was up to, it would give him a head start on what to defend himself against.  
As the portrait swung shut behind Draco, Harry quickly told Ron the plan to follow him, and they exited the common room and started to tail Draco, trying to stay out of sight.

Hermione was waiting outside near the lake for Draco. It was freezing and she was starting to regret getting their early, but she was too excited. Hopefully Draco wouldn't be too much longer. She was waiting a further five minutes before she saw him appearing. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Jeez, you're freezing! How long have you been waiting for me?"  
"Not long." She lied through chattering teeth.  
"Sorry I was a little late, Blaise and Pansy stopped me and were acting weird." He apologised.  
"It's okay honestly." She told him, still shaking in his arms.  
He let her go and casted a warming spell on her coat then pulled her back to his arms as they started to walk around the lake.

Harry and Ron spotted Malfoy and tried to get closer to him without being seen. Even though the Polyjuice potion hadn't worn off yet, they knew it was best not to get seen.  
"He's with someone."  
"It's probably just some girl he's fucking, it's Malfoy. He's a man whore." Ron joked.  
"Or it could be someone he's trying to coerce into being a death eater. I mean he did just basically admit he was one." Harry accused.  
"Alright Harry, I get it mate you were right. And you have a point. Should we try to get a closer look?"

The stars were twinkling above them as Draco and Hermione held hands and walked beside the lake. The lake was peaceful, and Draco couldn't be happier. All of his worries were fading, the longer he spent with Hermione. He heard a rustling from the bushes behind them, and looked round but didn't see anything so carried on walking.

"Harry. That death eater looks a lot like Hermione."  
"What?! No! Let me see."  
Harry looked though the gap in the hedge and saw the person he was dreading to see.  
"You're starting to look like you again mate."  
Harry barely heard Ron informing him of this as he jumped out of the bushes wand at the ready and went running towards Draco and Hermione. He aimed his wand at Draco's face.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing with Hermione!"

**A/N: let me know what you think! :) next update shouldn't be too much longer, it's 3/4 written already :) **


	10. Chapter 10

"Harry! Stop! It's okay, he's not doing anything wrong. If anything this is because of me." Hermione pleaded.

At this point Ron had raised his wand to.

"Hermione just get back and come here, he's obviously done something to you to affect your brain." Ron accused.

"He's a death eater Hermione, get away from him." Harry warned.

"Both of you just shut up, and put your wands down. I don't care what he is. He is Draco, and I think I love him. That's all that matters. He's different now."

"Hermione has changed me okay. I don't know why and I don't know how, but she makes me a better person. And there is no way I'm letting you two screw this up for me. Mine and Hermione's relationship is none of your fucking business." Draco told him.

"I don't believe you. What have you done to Hermione? Potion, spell, what? Tell me Malfoy or I swear to Merlin, I will rip you apart with my bare hands."

"Nothing Harry, Draco has used nothing. We've kind of been seeing each other, and we just decided we would try 'us' out. You wouldn't know, all you guys use me for is a human library and to do your homework!" Hermione shouted the last line.

"C'mon Hermione, don't be like this! If this is just some revenge ploy, then it's working and we're sorry. Just come with us and we won't speak of it again?" Harry tried to persuade her.

"It's not like that at all. I just needed someone to talk to, and Draco was there, and now it's grown to something more than just a friendship. So you two are just going to have to accept it." Hermione told them sternly and began to pull out her wand. "And you both better leave now, because you know for a fact I will be able to hurt you more than you can hurt me or Draco. We can talk about this later when I'm back. And don't say anything to anyone." She warned.

Reluctantly Harry and Ron lowered their wands.

"Okay but don't be long. And this isn't over Malfoy." Harry threatened.

Hermione glared at him, and he rolled his eyes. Harry and Ron slowly headed back to the castle, specifically to where they had hidden Pansy and Blaise's unconscious bodies to erase their memories of being knocked out.

"We'll that's not exactly how I wanted them to find out." Hermione said.

Draco dropped to the ground, and sat on the wet grass. He was so confused. He felt bad for Hermione, and he felt bad that this was his fault. It was his idea to come to the Great Lake, and therefore his fault that Harry and Ron had caught them. And then there was the fact they had told her he was a death eater. He had wanted to keep that part of his life separate from her. She was the light and that was the dark. It looked like he was going to need to come clean to her.

Hermione was pacing backwards and forwards in front of Draco. Her mind was all over the place. She put Harry's death eater comment to the back of her mind, as she knew he was always saying that. She didn't know how she would justify hers and Draco's relationship to them, it would of been hard enough when they were just meeting in the library innocently, but now that they were actually seeing each other she had no idea what to say.

Draco stood up again, and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Will you come with me to my dorm? I'll sneak you in. I need to talk to you, and I'd rather we were somewhere warm." He asked Hermione.

"Yeah sure. I'll need to talk to Harry and Ron first, I promised that I would." Hermione told him.

"Okay, but if you're gone too long I'm coming to find you. Knowing our luck they will kidnap you or something." He half-joked.

"I'll be back before you know it." She promised.

Draco closed the gap between them, and held her head in his hands.

"Promise they won't destroy us. We've gone through a lot physically and emotionally to get here, and I don't want them to pull you away from me, not now. Especially since I've fallen for you."

Hermione grinned up at him. Had he actually just said that last line or was she imagining things? Did the great Draco Malfoy just admit that he had fallen for her?

"I promise, and if it's any consolation, I have fallen for you to, even if you are an annoying Slytherin ferret."

She poked her tongue out at him, as he fake swatted her with his hand. Before she knew it, his mouth was on hers, in a passionate kiss.

"Why was I such a git to you. I wish I could go back and undo it all. You didn't deserve any of it. I was clouded with hate thanks to my upbringing, and now I will live with the regret forever."

"Yeah but at least I got to punch you in the face." She laughed.

"I remember that very well thanks." He laughed back.

They walked up to the castle together, then Hermione walked to the Gryffindor common room, whilst Draco sat on a bench in an alcove not too far away and tried to remain hidden.

Hermione walked in to the Harrys dorm room with her head held high. She wasn't going to let them ruin her happiness with Draco because of their misconceptions. The minute she walked in Harry and Ron started talking over each other in protest. All she could make out from the ramblings was the words, Draco, death eater, wrong for you, and hexed.

"Slow down, and stop insulting my intelligence. I have not been hexed and nor is he wrong for me, and he's not a death eater." Hermione told them.

"I think you'll find he is Hermione." Harry told her.

"Harry, you've been saying this since the start of the year, get over it. You have no proof."

"Actually I do. He told us, well the us that just so happened to look like Blaise and Pansy."

**A/N: hope you enjoyed that chapter, please review :) thanks - Danii x**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: sorry the update took longer than expected, I wrote the wrote a whole chapter, and then the app I use decided to crash and it deleted :( I'm kind of glad it did though because I wasn't as happy with it as I am with this version, so I guess everything does happen for a reason :) Enjoy! And please review! :)**

Hermione paced back and forwards in Harry's dorm room, while she deliberated over what she had just been told. He had been a bit shady with all those books and stuff. Surely he could of told her. She did fear that he was, but tried not to dwell on it as he seemed to have turned over a new leaf. She had never noticed if he had a dark mark or not, but then again he was usually wearing his cloak or a long jumper.

"I need to go and think." She announced to Harry and Ron.

"Just be careful Hermione, whatever he's up to is probably going to hurt you. He's working with Voldemort, you can't trust him." Harry warned.

"That's for me to decide." She told him back as she stormed out.

They started to follow her out of the door.

"Don't even think about it, I will hex you before you even fully step out of the portrait." She continued.

She didn't look back again as she quickly walked towards where Draco was hiding.

Draco looked up, and saw a teary eyed Hermione walking towards him. He stood up and closed the distance between them. He put his arms up to give her a hug, but she pushed him away.

"Not now, please. I just want to go somewhere and talk." She told him softly.

Draco was hurt, but didn't push his luck. He led the way his dorm room as she silently followed behind.

"Please tell me it's not true." She pleaded.

He immediately knew what she was talking about.

"Hermione please, you have to understand."

"I thought you trusted me. You could of told me, instead of me having to hear it from Harry and Ron."

"I do trust you, I just didn't want you dealing with all my shit!" He shouted.

"I want to be there for you. That's part of being someone's girlfriend!"

"I know, but I didn't want to scare you off before we even had a chance to see where we could go with this?"

Hermione paced the room, with her hands on her head as if she was scared everything would fall out.

"So what do you have to do?" She asked calmly.

"Just things that Voldemort asks me to."

"Just tell me everything okay. I need to know everything so I can process it all in my mind. I just can't understand anything right now. My head hurts."

"Fine. Sit down though please. You're making me even more anxious." Draco told her.

"Okay." She said whilst sitting down next to him on the bed. "Carry on."

"Okay, but please hear me out completely, and please don't judge me. I'm going to try and explain everything as best as I can."

Hermione nodded and and bit her lip nervously.

"When I became of age, my father forced me to join forces with Voldemort. Apparently he needed me because I'm at Hogwarts and because I'm younger than the rest. He's given me a mission, that i have recently completed, and he will keep giving me them. I can't get out of it, because he will kill my family, and me. I can't let that happen. Especially now that I have you in my life. I can't risk losing you!"

Stray tears started rolling down his face. Hermione leant over and wiped them away with her sleeve. She kissed his face, where the tears had been, and gestured for him to take his cloak off.

As he shrugged out of his cloak, Hermione noticed the big black mark on his arm. She grabbed his arm and traced the outline of the mark with her fingertips, being careful not touch the actual mark. She then kissed each part where her fingers had been. He groaned appreciatively next to her. Before she could over think things, she moved in front of him, knelt between his legs and started to unbutton his shirt. He leaned down and tilted her head upwards with his hand, before softly kissing her. She pushed him backwards gently, and positioned herself over him. He deepened the kiss as she started to undo his trousers. Draco started kissing and nibbling her neck, and anywhere he could reach with his mouth. Before long, they were both undressed and he was thrusting in and out of her gently. She reassured him and told him that she was okay and he didn't have to be so gentle. She could tell by his sexual shudders above her, that those words alone, had almost sent him crumbling over the edge. He thrusted into her harder as she moaned beneath him. After a while they were both close to climaxing. She climaxed first, which then proceeded to send him over the edge to. He slowly edged his way off of Hermione and laid next to her, cradling her in his arms.

"I love you Hermione." He whispered.

"I love you to." She whispered back.

They both eventually drifted off to sleep.

The light started pouring through the curtains as morning came. It had been the first night that Draco didn't have any nightmares, since he had joined Voldemort. He was half waking up when he heard an owl at the window. He got up and stretched as wide as he could.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes to see Draco's naked body stretching out in front of her. It was a glorious sight, he really was beautiful. She watched him walk the window and open it, whilst a small black owl flew into the room carrying a note, tied up with black ribbon. Draco lost all the colour in his face as he read the note that he had slowly unrolled.

"Draco what is it?" She asked him.

He didn't answer. He just sunk the floor and put his head in his hands. He had started to cry again. Hermione ran over to him and picked up the note. She felt sick to her stomach as she read the note.

'Kill Albus Dumbledore.'

**A/N: please review! :) - Danii x**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: this is a longer chapter, because I wanted to merge the two I had. I'm going to say sorry in advance because you will probably all hate me for the bitch of a cliffhanger. Love you all and please review! **

"Shit, I can't do this. It's never been anything like this before. I should of figured it out. It's all been leading to this. The vanishing cabinets are how they are going to get in. How did I not see this before."  
"You don't have to do this. The order can hide you. Please Draco, if Dumbledore dies then Hogwarts will fall. So many students will go over to Voldemort's side, all because of his death."  
"Don't you understand? I have to do this." He told her.  
"No Draco, you have a choice. You can be protected, the Order can protect you." She pleaded.  
"What about my parents? They are just doing it because they are scared. Well my mother is, I have to protect her to."  
Hermione picked up her clothes that were scattered about the room and began to get dressed.  
"Please don't leave. I need you." Draco pleaded.  
"I have to, there's something I need to do."  
As she finished getting dressed she walked over to the mirror and began casting a spell to try and get her hair to not look just fucked. She picked up her bag, left Draco's room and went to talk to the only person she thought could help.  
She knocked at the door and waited to be allowed in.  
"Come in." A low voice from inside the room said.  
She pushed open the door and walked in.  
"What Granger?"  
"I need your help, it's Draco."  
"What about him?" Snape answered.  
"He's been given a mission from Voldemort and I need your help. Unlike Harry, I actually believe you are actually faithful to the Order."  
"This is all well and good, but why would you want to help Malfoy?"  
"It's a long story. Just please, he needs your help."  
"Fine. What's happened?" He asked.  
"He got a message from Voldemort. It says he has to kill Dumbledore."  
A look of anguish flashed on Snape's face. He got up and shut his office door.  
"This is strictly confidential Granger, but this is already sorted. I have an arrangement with Dumbledore, and Draco will not need to complete this task. Do not tell him though, he needs to turn up and he needs to think he is, or this will all fall apart and Voldemort will kill us all." Snape confessed.  
"So I can't tell him at all? He's tearing himself up in there."  
"No, he will get another note soon and it will instruct him on his next step. I already know all this and so does Dumbledore. Just please stay away, and keep your friends away to."  
"Okay, but I don't understand, does this mean Dumbledore is safe?"  
"I've already told you enough, the main thing is that Draco will be okay, and hopefully not corrupted. It's apparent he doesn't want that lifestyle, and that's why Voldemort chose him, he wanted to test him."  
There was a long silence between them both as Hermione took in all this information.  
"And remember Granger, not a word to anyone. Just keep you and your friends away. This is out of your hands now."  
She nodded silently, and left his office to head back to Draco's dorm.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked as Hermione walked back in.  
"Doesn't matter, all that matters is we need to stay away from each other until this is over. I don't want them knowing we are together because Voldemort will kill you, and I can't live with that." She told him, with tears threatening to fall from her face.  
She didn't want to leave him in his hour of need, but she knew it was safer for the both of them.  
"But Hermione, please." Draco pleaded.  
"Think about it, you know I'm right."  
He slowly dropped his head, admitting defeat. Hermione walked over to him as he slumped to the floor. She tilted his head up and kissed him as if this was their last kiss. She tried to pour all of her emotion into the kiss so that he felt she didn't want to do this, but it was necessary.  
"I love you, Draco Malfoy. I know we've not been together long, but I know this will work. We've gotten over prejudices and protective best friends, we can do this."  
"I love you to, Hermione Granger, you mean everything to me." He told her back.  
She turned around and walked out of his dorm. She heard him let out a sob as she left, and it broke her heart into a million pieces. She felt horrible for having to leave him, but like Snape had told her, it was safer for her to not be around. She walked back to her dorm, careful not to caught by anyone as she snuck around Hogwarts. Luckily it was still quite early, and everyone was probably only just waking up for lessons. When she got back to her dorm, she freshened up and put the books she needed into her bag. Tears were still stinging her eyes as she changed into her uniform, until eventually she gave into them and laid on her bed crying. How had everything gotten so complicated and messed up? They had only just admitted their feelings for each other, and it was probably already over because of Voldemort.

Hermione struggled to dry her eyes as the tears kept flowing, but eventually composed herself enough to be able to go to lessons. She didn't need to be in trouble at school on top of everything else. As she walked into Charms, she spotted Harry and Ron watching her from their usual table. She walked over slowly, thinking about what she was going to say to them. By the time she got there she had decided.  
"Hey." She said sheepishly to them.  
"Hi, what happened? Did you come to your senses?" Ron asked.  
She wanted to slap him right there and then, but decided against it because she needed him to believe what she was about to tell them.  
"I broke up with Draco, I only got with him to find things out, and i found out he doesn't have to do anything for Voldemort until he finishes school." She lied, the broken pieces of her heart shattering even more.  
"Good. Glad to have you back Hermione, what came over you anyway? You know he must of been doing it for a bet right?" Ron said.  
She struggled to hold back tears as she simply nodded at Ron.  
Hermione knew that she had to tell them that to keep them off his case, and especially the part where he wasn't doing anything until the end of school because like Snape had told her, they had to stay away or everything would be jeopardised.  
The rest of the day went by in a daze, as Hermione tuned out from all the conversations. She didn't want to hear about their speculations about how Draco had been using her.

The next few days were a blurry mess of emotion for Hermione. All she could think about was Draco and the pain he would be going through. Until one night she couldn't take it anymore. She decided to go and see him, even if it was only for a little while. As she rounded the corner, about to sneak into the Slytherin part of the dormitories she saw Draco hurrying out of the door in the other direction. Going with her gut feeling, she decided to quietly follow him. After a while, he stopped at a blank wall for a while. She knew exactly what he was looking for though. He looked around quickly then walked through the door that had appeared. Before Hermione could get to it, the door had disappeared. She decided to go back to the corner she had hidden in when Draco had looked round. She waited there for about 10 minutes, when eventually the blonde haired, grey eyed boy she had fallen in love with exited the room again. She was about to step out when she noticed a wild blacked haired woman behind him. She recognised her as Bellatrix Lestrange. There was also another man there, with black shaggy hair and a rough beard. She didn't recognise him.

Draco made his way up to the astronomy tower, closely followed by his aunt and another death eater that he didn't remember the name of. As he reached the top of the tower, he saw, as planned, Albus Dumbledore waiting.  
"You don't have to do this Draco." Dumbledore said as Draco started to lift his wand. "You have a choice.  
"You don't understand, I have to do this." He repeated the same words he had told Hermione.  
"Don't listen to the old man, you can do it Draco." Bellatrix coaxed him.  
At that moment Snape walked up the stairs.  
"What are you doing here Severus?" Bellatrix asked.  
"Helping my nephew." He answered back as he raised his wand.  
"Come on Draco, just get it over with." Bellatrix told him then let out a wicked laugh.  
Everything then happened too quickly. Bellatrix spun around as someone else came up the stairs to the top of the tower. Draco saw Hermione standing there as Bellatrix pointed her wand at her.

"Avada Kedavra!"


	13. Chapter 13

Her lifeless body fell to the floor.  
Another killing curse was fired, this one came from shaggy haired death eaters wand and hit Dumbledore square in the chest. He fell backwards over the edge of the astronomy tower. Snape retaliated by sending a killing curse at the shaggy haired death eater.  
"Draco, I'm going to tell Voldemort that Bellatrix stunned you and tried to kill Dumbledore for herself, but that Dumbledore killed her, and Rowlands, and you were still stunned so I killed Dumbledore. But you need to hide, go to the order. They will protect you."  
"But.. I don't understand." Draco told him, tears streaming his eyes.  
"Just trust me please Draco, it's safer this way.  
Draco stood up and walked over to the lifeless body on the floor. He looked deep into her eyes, there was no life left in her. Not even a flicker.  
"At least you're safe now, and you can go to the Order." A voice next to him said.  
He turned round and hugged the figure that had appeared.  
"She wasn't much of an aunt anyway." He told Hermione.  
She gave him a sad smile, then tilted her head up to his to kiss him.  
"You saved my life." She said between kisses.  
"I know, and I'd do it again. A thousand times over."  
She kissed him again, then took his hand and started to lead him off the astronomy tower.  
When they reached McGonagall's office, she knocked and was let in immediately.  
"Ah, Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" McGonagall started, before noticing Draco. "And Mr Malfoy I see."  
"Professor Snape sent us. Dumbledore is dead, and Draco is in danger. Snape said it was all set up that the Order will protect Draco." Hermione explained hurriedly.  
"Okay, what happened exactly?" McGonagall asked.  
Between Hermione and Draco they managed to explain the events that had just occurred. McGonagall owled Andromeda and told her that her safe house was needed for Draco. She then left the room to check the astronomy tower was clear of bodies. It was apparent that Snape had dealt with their bodies.  
She came back to her office, and asked the pair to follow her downstairs. As they got outside to the courtyard, they noticed a crowd gathering. They could hear whispers and people crying. It seemed that every witch and wizard in Hogwarts was gathered around his body. One by one they all began to raise their wands as a mark of respect.  
Draco put his free arm around Hermione's waist as tears trickled down her face. He didn't care who saw anymore. After nearly losing her today he wanted to hold onto her and never let go.  
Eventually his body was lifted with unspoken charms, and taken away to a grave that had been conjured by the professors.

Harry and Ron noticed Hermione standing hand in hand with Draco, and ran over to her.  
"I thought you said this was over!" Harry shouted.  
"Back off Potter." Draco quickly defended.  
"Please move this somewhere else quieter. People are staring, and it's really disrespectful." Hermione tried to rationalise as she noticed people were looking.  
They all moved inside to a corridor and continued the argument a bit quieter.  
"You lied to us Hermione." Harry accused.  
"It was for everyone's own good. You would of screwed things up, it needed to go how it did." Hermione told him.  
"I bet Malfoy killed Dumbledore." Ron accused cruelly.  
"No actually. So stop accusing. He has changed, and now the Order will protect him. He betrayed Voldemort. He's on our side now! So how about you realise that before you start making accusations." Hermione almost shouted.  
"It's okay, I can defend myself Hermione." Draco started. "You need to face facts, both of you. I love Hermione. You may not see that and think that I have some game plan or something, but I haven't. Yes I was a complete arse to Hermione before, and you two, but I have genuinely changed, my feelings changed. She's done more for me than anyone else, and when I'm with her I forget everything else. I don't care what kind of blood she has, she could have troll blood for all I care. I finally realise everything my father has taught me is wrong!"  
They were all speechless, including Hermione, who was never usually lost for words. She threw her arms around him and kissed him with everything she had in her. When they finally broke apart, she realised that Harry and Ron were looking at them both in disgust.  
"You're both just going to have to get used to it." Draco laughed.  
Hermione swatted him on the arm, then leant on his shoulder. Harry rolled his eyes, but decided to be the bigger man.  
"Fine, but we're watching you Malfoy, and you even think about hurting Hermione, I will forget magic and beat you within an inch of your life."  
Hermione decided that was the best she was going to get for now, at least they hadn't killed each other on the spot. She noticed Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson walking towards them.  
"Aw, Granger. Isn't this cute?" Pansy started as she reached the four of them. "You can give it up now Draco. You've won her over, you may as well tell her it was all a lie."  
Hermione turned to Draco with a look of shock on her face. Harry had clenched his fits, ready for a fight.  
"What are you blabbering on about Pansy? This isn't a lie. I love Hermione." Draco admitted.  
"Aw isn't that sweet Drakey-kins, but I know you're playing her as one of your missions for Voldemort." Pansy laughed.  
"What the fuck makes you think that?  
"Blaise told me."  
"You see Pansy, I may of told you a white lie. He wasn't the one in charge on this one. I gave him a love potion." Blaise admitted.  
"Why though?" Pansy asked.  
"Because I am sick of Malfoy being Mr Perfect! He gets his own way all the time, and doesn't even deserve it. I thought maybe if I had him think he was in love with the mudblood, people would lose all respect fo-"  
Blaise didn't manage to finish his sentence, due to Draco's fist hitting him hard in the face.  
"Don't you dare call my girlfriend that word!"  
"You don't even love her! You heard Blaise, it was all a love potion!" Pansy protested.  
"Actually he does love her. It worked out better than I could of planned. Apparently if the person already has the slightest of feelings for the other person, all it does is push them in the right direction. It still has the effects of a love potion to start with so that it's an obsession, but then once it wears off they still have feelings because like I already explained it just gives them the confidence to pursue it. So Draco did actually fall for the mudblood." Blaise scoffed.  
This time Hermione held Draco back, unfortunately Ron decided to hit him this time, and Harry had to pull him off.  
"We'll you know what Blaise, thank you. Thank you for for giving me a potion and making me get over myself enough to realise how amazing Hermione is." Draco told him.

Everyone in the courtyard had gone back into the castle, except the professors who were now all walking back from where they had laid Dumbledores body to rest. McGonagall walked over to them and asked them to go back into the castle. As they began to walk back, Draco pulled Blaise and Pansy to one side.  
"You better leave Hermione alone, we may last a week, we may last forever, but you know what? It's none of your fucking business."

A/N: nice long chapter for you there :) just the epilogue now :) please review :) - Danii xo


	14. Epilogue

Hermione absentmindedly played with her wedding ring as her and her husband toyed with different baby names.

"No he will not be called TJ, that's such a muggle name."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"How about Scorpius?" Draco continued.

"That's actually not bad. Okay, Scorpius it is."

She smiled at the man she loved as he smiled back at her. They had been through a lot to get here, but she was glad they were.

After Albus Dumbledore was killed, Draco was taken into hiding. He stayed at the safe house whilst Hermione, Harry and Ron went on the hunt for horcruxes, he would stay up for ages rifling through books trying to find information that would help, and would owl it to Hermione. He helped them find the diadem, and that Nagini was a horcruxes to.

Voldemort eventually tried to overtake Hogwarts, but thanks to Draco tricking Voldemort, he managed to take him off guard so that Neville could kill Nagini. Draco had nearly been killed in the process, but his father got in the way of the killing curse that Voldemort had aimed at him. They had lost quite a few people that day.

Hermione shook her head and tried to get these images out of her mind. She was happy now. Her and Draco were married, and had their own house in muggle London. She was also 8 months pregnant with their first child.

Draco looked at his beautiful wife. She was glowing. Her swollen belly prominent as she laid on the sofa running her fingers along it.

"I love you, Hermione Malfoy. And you Scorpius." He said gesturing to her belly.

"I love you to, and our little one." She smiled.

Draco smiled back at her, happy with life. At last he knew that they saying was true: _Happiness can be found, in even the darkest of times. _

**A/N: thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :) thanks for all the reviews favourites and follows! I can now officially say that Match Made In Revenge is complete! Thank again! Danii xo **


End file.
